A New Beginning
by epanini
Summary: Has Eponine found someone who can help her put the pieces back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**_**:** It will switch from Eponine's and Enjolras's POV later on, Aaron Tviet is the model of Enjolras's character and of course Samantha Barks for Eponine. Thisis my first time writing I'm sorry if it's bad! Please review and tell me ways to improve and tell me if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading! _

**Chapter One**

"I…um…I have to go bye." I slowly walked out of the abc cafe Grantiere's eyes fixed on me either trying to read me or he's drunk which wouldn't be shocking as I was walking out. When I got outside I finally let the tears stream down my face and started sprinting._ Faster Eponine move your feet faster, _I keep telling myself. I started running as fast as I could with my feet hitting the pavement hard. I no longer could tell the difference between what my tears were and what was the rain was. _On my own that's all you'll ever be Eponine. Marius will never notice you all because of Cosette! _

Fueling my thoughts with more anger my legs decided to move faster and in longer strides.

"Ow!"

"Pardon me monsieur!" I kept going and glanced over my shoulder realizing who it was. Of course he chose to look the same time as me.

"Eponine, wait! Please!" I was going to be out of breath soon and I knew Enjolras knew that too. I looked back seeing he was gaining on me. I turned into an alley. He wouldn't know the slums of Paris like a street urchin like me. I sat against the wall pulling my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them.

"'Ponine?" Shit.

"Eponine, please talk to me." I could hear his footsteps come closer to where I was hiding. Enjolras started turning into the alleyway moving slowly not knowing where to go exactly, only having the light from the full moon to see. This is what I mean about the rich bourgeois boys not knowing anything about this sort of thing. He started walking straight down and came towards me realizing the wall well didn't really look like a wall. He crouched down and looked straight into my face which made me train my eyes to the ground.

"I'm nothing Enjolras…nothing at all." I feel as if I'm about to start crying again which I do not want to do because it shows weakness which is something I never want to show.

"'Ponine what brought all of this on? There has to be something to have caused you this delusional thinking."

"It's him he doesn't care and it seems as if he will never care."

"Who's hi- oh Marius… Eponine he's nothing to cry over he doesn't realize how amazing you are."

"You didn't hear what he was saying about her though Enjolras. How beautiful she is and how she is everything he could ever dream of everything… I wish I could be. Every word that he said was a dagger in me." Another tear escaped and he reached out his end and wiped it away with a look of worry on his face.

"Eponine, he obviously does not realize what is here right in front of him. You… you are more than looks, you're smart, you care. It shows with the things you have done for Monsieur Marius and who knows maybe he won't be this blind one day and realize it if his own ignorance doesn't kill him first."

I scoffed rolling my eyes which caused a smile which was a rare occurrence for Enjolras if you knew him.

"It really is true though."

This makes my mind race with questions the main ones being is he saying this out of pity? Or does he truly mean such words?


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjolras's POV**

Oh god how can she not realize how beautiful she is, with her beautiful chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with specs of gold in them. She needs to stop swooning over Marius he is obviously blind. All of us realize it at the meetings at the abc café on Fridays to discuss the revolution. She just stares at him with a look of longing and yearning for him in her eyes. Grantaire notices, Courfeyrac notices, Joly notices, Combeferre notices, everyone from Les Amies de l'ABC notice how she reacts. Except the one she actually wants to notice.

"How am I amazing in the slightest bit? Do you know who I am and see how I'm dressed. I don't even have a house for god's sake! I am nothing." Her eyes were starting to get watery and were threatening tears again. Seeing her in so much pain was a sickening feeling. It always happens to be that the ones who seem the strongest never are. I stroked her cheek my mouth forming in a straight line.

"You stride to be a better person which is something not a lot of people can say. You aren't cold hearted and are nothing close to being like your father. You are beautiful in more ways than just looks. I cannot believe you do not realize such a thing as this!"

"What is this? Enjolras can express feelings and not be hard and cold? I'm aghast."

"'Ponine this is what I have been trying all along instead you dash off and have me running after you. You save you have no home? Come with me then, come back to my apartment so you're not left in the rain you can dry off and change, I'll give you food. Please, come back with me so I don't have to worry about you all night." I hold out my hand waiting for her to take it but instead she still just remains sitting there.

"I am not a charity case monsieur I am positive I can handle myself. I mean I've been doing it a rather long time."

"I'm not treating you as a charity case, I'm treating you as a friend that I want to help."

"You see though monsieur you are treating me as such. It is not genuine is it just for the God grace of God?" She smirks of course but that smirk makes everything so much better because it means she's probably opening up to the idea.

"Well _mademoiselle _you are my friend an-,"

"Don't call me mademoiselle and how can we be friends if this is the first conversation we have truly had?"'

"Eponine Thenardier stop fighting with me and come if you want to continue this bickering we can do it in my apartment where there is food and warmth, not cold and raining." How can one girl have this much effect on me? Typically I would have dropped the matter by now but she's making me feel as if I have to prove myself, if she complied though this would make it easier.

"Fine, no promise I'm staying though and if I choose to do so it will be only for one night and one night only."

"Good." I reach my handout and she finally takes it pulling herself up.

**Eponine's POV**

I grab his hand pulling myself up then roll my eyes. In all honesty I'm glad I get to be out of the cold and rain even if it is only for one night. Of course I wouldn't tell him that though because that gives him more satisfaction then what he has already achieved. As we begin to walk towards his apartment I continue to hold his hand and look everywhere but him except when I peek glances out of the corner of my eye. He has a cute half smile which causes me to smile and with me smiling comes the effect of me blushing. Wait what…no no no he does not have a cute half smile. He's just there nothing about him is cute what so ever nothing. I have a feeling he catches my smile because he squeezes my hand and starts rubbing his thumb in a circular motion that's rather nice.

"And we're here," he uses his free hand to pull out his key opening the door then looks down at me.

"You first mademoiselle." This of course causes an eye roll for me but when I step I'm greeted by warmth and close my eyes smiling. I release his hand and begin to walk around and it seems as if there are books everywhere in every corner.

"I take it you read a lot?"

"Reading is fun to me, now go take a bath I'll bring some clothes for you and leave them outside the door and I'll prepare some food for you too."

"Enjolras can cook now? What is this? Is there anything you can't do monsieur?"

"Yes, get you to shut up and go to the bathroom so you can clean yourself up." I smirk and walk towards the bathroom. How can someone honestly be so perfect? _He isn't perfect_ _Eponine stop thinking like this! _I sigh at my own thoughts, what have I done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjolras's POV**

I hear her shut the bathroom door and the water turn on which causes a smile upon my face. How did I do this? How did I talk her into actually staying? She's possibly the most stubborn person I know besides myself and I her. I start to set up some dinner for her some soup, bread, butter, and I pour her and myself a glass of wine. _She is so beautiful everything about her is just so…so perfect._ _Actually no that is false stop thinking like this you have a revolution to run._ I scowl myself for my own thoughts. Shit I need to still bring her clothes and a towel. I grab a clean oversized shirt from the closet and a towel as I walk to the bathroom though I hear a gentle humming which soon turns into singing.

"…_In the rain the pavement shines like silver, all the lights are misty in the river, in the darkness the trees are full of starlight…" _and then goes back to a soft humming. I lay my head against the wall next to the door with my eyes closed listening forgetting where I am. That is until the door opens.

"Oh! Here are your towels and a shirt. I'm… um sorry." She looks up at me with one of her eyebrows rising upwards and her head tilted slightly to the side. I walk quickly running my fingers through my hair. _Well now she probably thinks you were spying on her great job Enjolras, she'll definitely leave now, fantastic job. _I sit at the table in the kitchen banging my head on the table repeatedly. _Stupid this is stupid I didn't do anything why should I feel so guilty? I just got lost in thought._ I finally stopped banging my head on the table and just put my head in my hands. At least it will make for interesting conversation later.

**Eponine's POV**

In a way I want to ask Enjolras what just happened but I'd rather leave his mind running until I get dressed instead of yelling from the bathroom about it. I dry off my body quickly and squeeze water out of my hair then put on his shirt. I run a comb through my hair and slowly walk out of the bathroom for the fact all I'm wearing is a large shirt which is leaving me rather self-conscience. _You're never self-conscience what is wrong with you 'Ponine? _I sigh then walk into the kitchen a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Hey there monsieur, what's new with you?" This brings me to have a full blown grin because his cheeks turn a bright red.

"How bad did that look?" He blushes an ever brighter shade of red which causes a giggle from me and I sit down across from him.

"I don't know you tell me."

"You are just having so much fun with this aren't you 'Ponine?" I laugh throwing my head back putting my hands out in front of me hoping he grabs one of them.

"Just a tad bit, but what were you doing just standing outside of the door?"

"I was listening to you sing…your voice is remarkable." Now it was my turn to blush and look at the ground.

"Is that what they call it these days? 'Listening to me singing' I mean I guess it could work."

"I truly was that was it, I was just going to drop of the towel and shirt but then I heard your voice…" he glances off and grabs my hands and I give them a gentle squeeze. He has such big and strong hands.

"Well then thank you… I guess."

"You're quite welcome mademoiselle," he says with a smile then kisses both of my hands. He truly is the only one who could probably get away with calling me mademoiselle now.

"Are you ready for dinner now?" He releases my hands getting up and brings back a bowl of soup, bread, and butter then brings me a glass of wine. I am starving but I don't want to take his food and I'd also be embarrassed of the way I eat it probably for the fact I haven't had such good food in a long time.

"Enjolras I'm not eating your food."

"Why won't you?"

"I just am not going to and that all there is to it, nothing more nothing less." I play with the rim of the wine glass looking down to avoid him staring at me. He tilts my head and holds my chin looking into my eyes. I looked into his deep blue eyes feeling as if I could lose myself forever in them which cause me to blush.

"Please eat that was one of the conditions with you coming here."

"One of them was also me leaving if I chose too."

"'Ponine eat now you haven't had anything yet today." I continue to look in his eyes, his gorgeous eyes that have a sense of pleading in them.

"Fine." I pout and he reaches out his hand slowly beginning to trace my jaw bone. I close my eyes smiling soaking up the affection I've always wanted from someone. He puts his hand down and I open my eyes slowly. I take a long sip of my wine and begin eating my soap and bread. He watches me with close eyes which cause me to raise my brow while eating.

"Nothing, I'll set up the bed for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Enjolras's POV**

I walk away from the table for once me being the one to roll my eyes. Why must she be such a stubborn person? I sigh and walk towards my bed room and make the bed for her, push a bunch of books out of the way and take one of the pillows to bring out to the couch with me and draw the curtains closed. I walk back to the kitchen and look up at Eponine pretty much devouring her food. I laugh and she stops having a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"You're beds ready for you whenever you're ready for it."

"Why are you carrying around a pillow Enjolras?"

"So I have one when I sleep on the couch?" You would think Eponine of all people would realize that I just stare at her with the most confused look and that causes her to snort.

"It's your apartment I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed, I'm already intruding on you enough as it is."

"'Ponine, it is fine stop being so difficult with me dammit." I grab her hand again give it a gentle squeeze and guide her to my bedroom.

"Here we are mademoiselle," I say with a gentle smile and she sits on the bed slowly.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep please?"

"Of course."

**Eponine's POV**

I lay down closing my eyes soaking in the feeling of being in a soft, warm bed for once it's been god knows how long since the last time I was. Enjolras strokes my hair and starts humming some song which makes me open my eyes and smile up at him.

"Go to sleep 'Ponine," he says smiling and then kisses my forehead softly.

"Lay down with me please 'Ras," I stare up at him with big puppy dog eyes and my lower lip out a little knowing that that is all it will take. And of course I was right like always. He lays down next to me pulling the blanket over us and moves closer to me to the point where I can feel his body heat. I rest my head on his chest and he begins to stroke my hair again then moves his hand farther down until he's stroking my back and continued that routine. I lean up quickly and kiss him which caught him off guard. Little did I know he was going to kiss me back. I have never had a kiss with so much love and passion put into it. I rolled over so I was on top and he grabbed onto my waist.

"'Ponine…"

"I'm sorry 'Ras," I say turning the opposite direction.

"Eponine, I promise you there is nothing at all to be sorry for. You have such soft lips," this causes me to turn my head to look at him and all I can see is a slight blush and he leans in and kisses me again softly. I kiss him back with more power to it then part away.

"If you want to leave you can monsieur I don't want you to feel as if you're forced to stay in here with me."

**Enjolras's POV**

How does she not realize I like being in here with her, with our bodies next to each other, closer than ever, her lips on mine with so much passion and me stroking her hair, caressing her skin? I wanted to soak every part of her into my memory before anything were to happen to me with the revolution. I scoff at her as if I would leave this I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts but this is one of those things you cannot deny at all.

"Who said I want to leave?" I smirk at my remark.

"Do you really mean it?" Does she really think I don't mean such words? That I don't want to stay with her?

"Of course I mean it 'Ponine. Why wouldn't I?" I lie against her back wrapping my arm around her waist and tuck my face into her hair and kiss the nape of her neck softly.

"Never mind 'Ras," she says a smile appearing on her lips again. The smile I love to death that causes her dimples to show. She closes her eyes again and then her breathing levels out and I can tell she's asleep her face releases any worry that is there during the day. Her eyes flutter a little and she moves slightly, closer to my body.

"I love you, Eponine Thenardier," I whisper into her ear then kiss her forehead. I let sleep take over knowing that this is the happiest I've gone to bed in a long time and it could possibly be one of the last times.

I wake up the next morning and open my eyes. This wasn't a dream. None of this was a dream. Should I be happy about this, I don't need other things on my mind right now. _Of course you should be you dumbass you had the girl of your dreams in your bed last night and you were also in it._ I shake my head and slowly get out of bed making sure to not wake her up. Before I exit I just stare at her watching her skins glowing from the sun shining through the curtains and she looks like a perfect angel. I walk over slowly kiss her forehead and whisper good morning. Then retreat into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her. I cut some slices of bread for her and lay out some butter and jelly for her and begin to make her some coffee until I heard footsteps.

"Good morning Enjolras," she says with a huge grin which causes me to smile too.

"Good morning 'Ponine," she walks over to the table as graceful as ever and sits down I begin to move the bread, butter and jelly to her and then continue to make the coffee.

"Enjolras?"

"Hm," I murmur concentrating on it for her and then pour it into a cup putting some milk into it and hand her a tiny bowl of sugar and the coffee.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

POV EPONINE

"I love you too," I say smiling and playing with a piece of my hair. He looks at me in shock with a glint of happiness in his eyes though. Does he really think I didn't hear him last night? I even moved around a little bit closer into him.

"You heard me last night?" A bright red blush spreads across his cheeks to the point where it's the red of his signature jacket.

"Well if I didn't hear you would I be saying I love you too?"

"I thought you were sleeping," he walks over to the table and sits across from me holding his hands out towards me waiting for me to grab them. I hold both his hands smiling like a lunatic and give them a gentle squeeze and look him in the eyes.

"Well I'm glad I woke up those five seconds just to hear that." He moves my hands upwards and kisses both of them then looks back into my eyes smiling.

"I'm glad you go to hear it."

"So am I."

"Does this mean you'll be staying longer then _mademoiselle_?"

"Quite a bit longer actually, if you don't mind me staying _monsieur_."

"Of course I would never mind such a thing 'Ponine. Now go get ready we have a meeting at the café." He gets up from the table kisses the top of my head and walks into his room.

**POV ENJOLRAS**

I pull off my shirt trying to find another until I hear a quiet giggle which causes the corner of my mouth to twitch into a smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I see, well go get dressed then love we have to leave soon." She stands up on her tippy toes and I lean down and give her a quick kiss and grab a shirt quickly putting it on as she leaves the room. I throw on a pair of pants and grab my jacket shoving my feet into my shoes and run my fingers through my hair.

"Are you almost ready Eponine?" I yell hoping to get her attention as I finish buttoning up my shirt.

"Yes! Hold on." A minute later she's out of the bathroom looking beautiful. Her hair falls perfectly even though she's wearing the same dress as usual something seems different about it.

"You look beautiful 'Ponine," she stares at the floor tugging on a piece of her hair then looks up.

"We need to fix that."

"Fix what?" She reaches up and undoes the top two buttons on my shirt which causes me to laugh. I hold out my hand to her and she grabs it quickly as we leave my apartment. The weather outside is perfect for once no dark clouds, no rain, just sunshine and warmth. It's as if God knew something great had happened. What will everyone think though? I've told them to not let women become their priorities for so long because of the revolution and here I am going against everything I have ever said to them._ It doesn't matter what they think you are happy, you have found someone you truly love, and you still are focused on the revolution it's not like all your responsibilities have vanished from you. _I look over at Eponine who is looking around taking in the sites as if they're nothing she's seen before a smile spread across her face that seems to never go away. It's as if her mind in a total different place.

"'Ponine," I say and watch as her focus goes onto me her eyes lighting up.

"Yes?"

"I love you." When I say it again I feel as if it truly sinks into her that I meant it and not something I just said while she was sleeping, at the same time though I feel as if it's something that's sinking into me too.

"I love you too, Enjolras." I let go of her hand and wrap my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me as we grow closer to approaching the café.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Am I ready for what?" I raise my eyebrow looking confusing.

"For everyone to see us together."

"Of course I am!" I kiss her cheek and pull her into the café. We walk up the stairs and keep stealing glances at each other as she bites her lip looking rather anxiety driven. When we finally get up the stairs what turns from laughing and talking turns into dead silence and people turning their heads with looks of confusion.

**Eponine's POV**

I look at Enjolras as he just coughs and looks around at everyone who is just sort of staring at us. I give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Go do your thing love," I whisper and release his hand he gives me a quick peck on the top of my head and walks to where he usually does his talks from. I walk quickly holding my dress up so I want trip on it to my usual table in the back next to Marius that way no one can obviously stare at me. He begins to go on about the revolution but I don't really think that's what everyone's caring about right now. I nod at him in encouragement and lock my eyes with his and smile.

"What is this Eponine?" Marius smiles making me feel something that used to be there key word _used_. My eyes are only for Enjolras now which makes me rather content with life.

"What is what?" I pretend I don't know what he's talking about and pay attention to Enjolras's speech that he always gives.

"You swept Monsieur Enjolras off his feet, or so it seems."

"That would actually be the other way around," I giggle smiling at Enjolras but I see a glint of jealousy in his eyes for the fact he knows I used to like Marius.

"I'm glad that you found happiness, Eponine."

"Thank you…I think?" This causes him to laugh and I look up at Enjolras whose hands are now in the form of fists.

"It is our time to have power and the bad times will be over when the barricades arise! We will have no more kings! The National Guard will be hard to fight against but if we rally enough people together it will be enough! We must decide who we are NOW! IT IS FINALLY OUR TIME!" He yells banging his fist down hard on the make shift podium.

"_Red the blood of angry men, black the dark of ages passed, red a world about to dawn, black the night that ends at last!" _Everyone begins to join into the song, singing it loudly and putting all their heart into it. After they finish everyone goes back to their regular talking, laughing and drinking. I get up walk up to the podium and see Enjolras collecting papers from around him.

"Hello monsieur," I lean over and kiss him but accidently miss his mouth and end up kissing his chin instead which causes him to laugh. He kisses me not missing my mouth.

"How was that?"

"That kiss? Oh quite fantastic if I do say so myself."

"You know what I'm talking about." He murmurs and kisses me again smiling.

"You did an amazing job 'Ras. You probably already know that though." He rolls his eyes and a very drunk Grantaire stumbles over spilling his wine everywhere laughing.

"Look at youeww ya tooww lobe bervsss." Grantaire is slurring his words more than usual and I look up at Enjolras.

"Grantaire, how much have you had exactly to drink tonight?"

"Ohb yu know nawt tooew muchhh."

"And how much is '_not too much'?_

"I dun member afta fiye," Enjolras rubs his temples and sighs and it's hard for me to stifle a giggle even though drunken Grantaire can sometimes and by sometimes I mean 99.5% of the time annoying. In a way it's slightly funny at this moment.

"Courfeyrac!" He starts to walk over quickly and Enjolras whispers something quietly into his ear then nods and Courfeyrac nods back smiling.

"Come on Grantaire let's get you more to drink," he takes the bottle out of his hands with Grantaire still in the position of still holding it.

"That seems like a horrible idea for him to drink anymore Enjolras," I laugh and lean against him he wraps his arms around the front of me giving me a gentle squeeze and tilts his head down to look at me.

"He's actually just going to keep filling up the bottle with water because he's too gone to even know the difference of what he's dri-"

"Fill mew up wiff more!" Grantaire slams the bottle on the bar which causes everyone to laugh and Courfeyrac to snicker looking down at the ground shaking his head at Grantaire in his worse than usual drunken state.

"Are you ready to go soon?" he asks me as he keeps glancing over at the bar.

"Only if you are love," he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I'm just going to make sure Courfeyrac has everything handled and then we can leave alright?"

"Okay." I lean my chin on the table closing my eyes being tired from today's events. _For once it feels nice to be Eponine Thenardier._

**A/N: I hope you liked this one guys! Once again when I thought it was going to be the shortest it actually came out the longest. Sorry if Grantaire's drunken slur is more off than a typical drunk person slurs but it is Grantaire hope you enjoyed this though guys!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**POV EPONINE**

I hold his hand laughing and twirling enjoying life to the full extent of which I truly never had. I release his hand skipping away looking over my shoulder.

"Catch me if you can!" I yell running into a field laughing feeling the warm sun that rarely shines on my skin. For once my hair isn't a tangled knotted mess and instead is in an array of long waves and curls. Instead of my old tattered dress and corset I'm wearing one that is a dark navy blue that's brand new and the fabric being soft. There are no scars on my skin. For once I'm beautiful, maybe even perfect.

"I've got you 'Ponine!" he shouts so I hear him which causes a smile across my face. I begin to skip closing my eyes knowing nothing can go wrong at this very moment. Any weight on my shoulders is gone. I'm free. I'm happy.

"Gotcha!" He picks me up and spins me in a circle laughing and I giggle. He puts me back with my feet on the ground smiling down at me. I have the biggest grin on my face a second later he kisses my cheek and goes back to holding my hand. As we walk together he traces patterns on my hand with his thumb his touch being so soft and delicate. He's so gentle yet strong in a sense at the same time. He is perfect everything about him his thoughts, his voice, his body, his hair, his eyes, everything is perfection.

"Do you want to lay down here love?"

"Only if you want too," I smile and pull him down next to me my hair going everywhere. The grass is a nice soft plush green. I close my eyes and move my head towards the sky letting my face soak up all the sun it can. I inhale the smell of the grass and flowers around me smelling fresh with the coming of spring. I turn my head and see him smiling at me, he begins to play with my hair and then sits up quickly grinning.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't move just stay here."

"Bu-"

"Trust me mademoiselle it's worth it and will only take five seconds." He kisses my forehead jogging away and I just giggle at the thought of this of how good my life is. He has both hands behind his back when he comes back looking all serious. Well failing to look serious because the corner of his mouth keeps twitching upwards and he's trying not to burst into laughter.

"Close both of your eyes no peaking."

"Why?"

"Just do it Love," when he says love that's when I couldn't deny him I close my eyes squeezing them shut tightly.

"You promise you aren't looking 'Ponine?"

"I pinky promise."

"Okay open up your eyes." When I open my eyes there's a bouquet of flowers in his hands that were obviously just freshly picked, colors of white, pink, and purple everywhere in it.

"Thank you monsieur," I say grabbing the flowers and he takes a bow smirking, I roll my eyes with my only thought being I love him.

"Hand me one of the white flowers actually," sometimes when he says things like this it concerns me but then I remember who he is so I just hand him one smiling. He snaps off the top of it so it's just the flower and tucks it behind my ear and smiles.

"You're gorgeous Eponine, just like this flower." I have so many butterflies in my stomach and blush. He caresses my cheek and leans in and kisses me his lips being soft and warm. I lay back down and he runs his fingers through my hair and traces my lips with the tips of his fingers, moving down to my jaw. It brings a smile upon my face. _This is the most smiling you've done in a long time 'Ponine,_ I tell myself sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I raise an eyebrow looking at him confused.

"Obviously something is wrong if you're sighing Eponine."

"I just never want today to end it's been perfect, in fact the best day of my life so far," I smile up at him to reassure him I'm fine.

"It has been perfect hasn't it?" He plays with the flower in my hair looking around then finally looking at me.

"_I love you, Eponine_." These are words I've been waiting to hear for so long it sounds like a song to my ears.

"_I love you too, Marius."_

Someone shakes my shoulder pulling me out of my dream state. I look up my vision being hazy and rub my eyes.

"Hm," I mumble not looking at who woke me up.

"Sweetie? Are you up?" The voice I here makes my eyes open wide and cringe inside practically jumping out of my seat.

"Are you okay?" He looks at me looking me up and down with a concerned look and worry in his eyes.

"Yes, just surprised that's all," I smile so he isn't anxious. _Why did this of all the things in the world have to happen? _I say to myself in my head mentally kicking my own ass for the dream I just had.

**A/N: sorry I haven't written in so long I didn't have my laptop this chapter took a total different turn then how i began writing it but I honestly love it. I definitely won't keep you guys waiting this long again. Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I feel as if I were off my usual writing and it's not my best so there probably will be editing to come and it also had to be rather rushed. Sorry guys I promise the next chapter will be WAY better than this**

**POV Enjolras**

I've never seen her so jumpy in my life. Especially for the fact I've woken her up on multiple occasions and she has never acted like this.

"'Ponine are you sure you're okay?"

"I promise I'm fine just surprised today has been rather hectic," she lets out a soft laugh and smiles up at me.

"It has been hasn't it?" I plant a kiss on her forehead and brush a piece of her hair out of her face. She smiles and leans her head on my chest.

"Are you still sleepy? Or do you want to do something?"

"Trust me I'm wide awake now," she bites her lip as if something is wrong which brings back more of the worry I already feel.

"Are you sure you're alright you seem rather tense." She goes on her tippy toes and kisses my cheek then holds my hand.

"Let's go do whatever," she tugs me along not actually answering. We start walking around the streets of Paris and keep getting strange glances for the fact everyone knows who the Thenardiers' are. She turns her head to look at me and I give her a reassuring smile and squeeze her hand.

"Eponine, you see that store over there?" She turns her head in the direction of where my eyes are facing then nods her head with a look of confusion on her face.

"You can buy anything you want from there." I grin and kiss her forehead.

"Enjolras, I'm not spending your money. You earned it you deserve to keep it."

"Yes, but 'Ponine we're together now let me at least get you one thing that's nice." It was nice to hear the words come out of my mouth, _Eponine and I are together._ I think she liked the sound of this to because it brought a bright smile on her face.

**POV Eponine**

I loved the sound of him saying that we are together. Maybe we're rushing things but I don't think in times like these it's bad to rush. I'd rather have all the time I could with him than none at all. I'm lost in thought as he practically drags me into the store even though I've said I don't want to spend his money. It's not for the fact I don't want something that's just partially the reason. The amount of guilt I'm feeling is eating me alive, and in a sense is tearing me to pieces one by one. _It was just a dream it's not like it really happened. Just a dream that is all it was and will ever be._ I start biting my lip again and look around.

"Seriously Eponine what's wrong? You keep biting your lip and slumping…and just plain not being you," he talks in a soft tone caressing my cheek. I hate the fact I can't tell him. He knows I liked Marius before so this wouldn't help anything what so ever. In fact it would probably make things a lot worse.

"Enjolras, I swear to you I am fine." I kiss him on the lips passionately for the fact I know it would reassure him. When I pull away he has a huge grin on his face.

"Go look around 'Ponine and find a dress you like instead of just having that as your only one." I knew I could him by surprise with that kiss for the fact when I was walking away I heard him murmuring under his breath _wow_ and run his fingers through his hair as if he had to recollect his thought. Of course like any girl though I take satisfaction that I could blow him away like that. And off guard, no one ever catches Enjolras off guard.

I giggle to myself and run my fingers across the fabric feeling the soft silk and velvet on the dresses. I have things just underneath my fingertips I haven't had since I was a child and we owned the inn, when things were slightly easier. Then again that could just be because I was a mere child. I continue to look through the dresses until one catches my eye. It looks like the dress exactly from my dream which causes me a sigh and I bury my head in my hands with me exhaling slowly. I move away from it quickly just so I can try and get it out of my head altogether. The dress I come across next is breath taking. It's cream colored and satin with careful baby blue detailing on it that's made of lace.

"Enjolras," he comes over with a bright smile on his face knowing that once again he got his way.

"Yes mademoiselle?" I roll my eyes. When he says that he knows he will always get an eye roll from me and I can tell her knows that by the smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eye.

"What do you think of this one?"

"Eponine anything would look beautiful on you. Do you want me to buy it for you?" I bite my bottom lip because I don't want to put him in such a position.

"I'll take that as a yes." He kisses my forehead and goes up to the front counter talking to the seamstress telling her the dress I want. When she comes back to where I'm standing her eyes actually bulge out of her head but she still grabs the dress. Slowly now though eyeing me up and down as if I am some sort of creature all because of my parents. I grab Enjolras's hand he looks at me upset and mouths the words I love you. I walk up to the front with him and he grabs the box my dress is in and we leave together.

"I'm sorry…"

"What are you even sorry for Eponine?"

"The looks and stares you're receiving. Just because of me being with you. I'm sorry I truly am Enjolras…," a tear slips down my cheek it's stupid of me to cry but I just feel like an emotional mess. He scoffs and wipes away the tear with his thumb, "You act as if I care. Or as if I even notice these other people for that matter. My eyes are only on you. Now stop saying sorry for something you need not to apologize for." He then wraps his free arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and kisses my forehead walking towards _our _apartment. I can smell the way he is fresh and clean, perfect, something I never will be.

"Get ready love I have a surprise for you later and I don't want to hear any complaing," trying to not express anything on his face that would give whatever his surprise was away.

"I hate surprises though and you know that."

"Well that's too bad and you are also breaking the no complaining rule that was made; you're getting your surprise even if I have to carry you. Now go on and put your dress on and do whatever else women do."

"You're an ass you know that?" I smirk then laugh.

"I love the way you always tease," he gives me a quick peck slightly pushing me into the direction of our bedroom.

"Now get ready."


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Eponine**

What the hell could he be planning? I pull my dress out of the box slowly not wanting to it to rip even in tiniest way and chew on my lip. This should I tell or not tell him thing is becoming a constant battle in my mind and makes me hate myself more and more by the minute. _It's not like he can get mad right? I mean we don't control what we dream he obviously has nothing to worry about it was just a silly dream._ I put the dress down and sit on the bed with my head in my hands until a knock at the door gets me out of my panicky state.

"'Ponine? Are you okay it's been twenty minutes?" Shit. I can just hear the worry in his voice and he obviously knows something is going on since I've woken up. Hopefully he thinks it's still over the dress situation.

"Yeah just fine I'll be out in a minute or so!"

"Okay…" I hear the confusion in his voice but then I realize I can't just sit around now and I actually have to get ready quicker than usual. I take off my old raggedy dress quickly and put on my new beautiful one pulling the back strings making the corset tighter on me to a point where it's hard to breathe. Well harder than it is already. I look in the cracked mirror and I'm quite happy with what I see it makes me look rather pretty which is rare. I run a brush through my hair quickly so it falls in gentle waves and braid just a tiny part of it. I sigh closing my eyes hoping Enjolras is happy with what he sees I don't want to let him down. I open the door and walk into the kitchen slowly already blushing without him seeing me.

"Hi…" I smile looking up at him.

"Oh my god Eponine…you…you I… You are exquisite and gorgeous." His jaw actually dropped and his eyes are sorta bugging out of his head so now my cheeks are so bright they could match his jacket. He steps up quickly and hugs me then puts me at an arms distance looking me up in down as if he's in shock.

**POV Enjolras**

I have never seen someone look so beautiful in my life. Everything about her right now, no not even right now just always she's amazing. The baby blue lace brings out her eyes having them shine bright. The way her corset hugs her body making her curves perfect in every way possible. As my eyes move back up. I laugh long and hard pulling her into me kissing her.

"What's so funny?"

"Maybe just how bright you're blushing love." I smirk and she gently bumps me with her hip rolling her eyes.

"Shush," I can just tell she's about to have a laughing fit so I switch into serious mode.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but Enjolras… where exactly are we going?" I wrap my arm around hers and start moving towards the door.

"Your chariot awaits," she looks up at me then confused.

"Close your eyes and count to five," I open the door and when she opens her eyes and looks out the door she sees the coach waiting for us and grins brightly I kiss her forehead and help her down the steps and into the carriage shutting the door behind her and then get into my side.

"Thank you," she whispers then rests her head on my shoulder. I reach my hand out towards her and she grabs it happily. I rest my head on top of hers knowing that for once in a long time she is happy and that is all I want for her. Happiness.

**POV Eponine **

Where the hell are we going that requires all of this? What the hell is he planning? What is going on all together? Don't get me wrong I do enjoy it but I don't understand how he could plan something so quickly and without me realizing either at that. I snuggle closer into his side smiling looking out the window, up at him when he isn't realizing, and then back to the window.

"So do I ever get to find out where we are going?"

"You'll see in ten minutes fifteen at the most I promise." I sigh. I need to know what it is and with me being so excited ten minutes feels like ten years. I start slightly bouncing up and down in my seat, he shakes his head smiling at me. Ten minutes later we arrive…at the Musain.

"I got all dressed up for one of the meetings?" I raise my eyebrow seriously at a lost. All I want to know now is what the hell is going on because I can't piece anything together at the moment.

"You'll see/"

"Bu-"

"You will see right now if you stop asking questions and start walking," he holds a hand out to me and I happily take it hoping I can get answers soon. He gives me a reassuring squeeze opening the door letting me go through first then tags along behind me as we reach the top where the meetings are always held right before we're there though we stop.

"Close your eyes," I close my eyes once again confused.

"You've been saying that a lot tonight ya know."

"I do mademoiselle, now are your eyes closed?"

"Yes."

"Walk slowly," he helps me up the last couple of steps holding a hand on my hip making sure I stay steady.

"Now open," I can just hear the smile in his voice and open my eyes slowly wondering if I should be scared.

"Oh my god," I look up at him seeing a smug smile spread across his then look across the room. Everything's moved aside except for one table that has a candle in the middle and food set up there are dozens upon dozens of other candles spread across the room as a source of light. The aroma in the air is so nice and smells of fresh bread and several spices. I didn't even realize he walked away until he comes back handing me a glass of wine.

"How did you…" I trail off taking in everything again.

"Plan all of this? Courfeyrac and Combeferre set all of it up when we went to get your dress."

"Remind me to thank them later," he laughs and walks over to the table pulling out my chair for me I sit down slowly and he pushes it in.

"This is so extravagant," I grin still in shock knowing my eyes are probably bugging out.

"In a good way right?" he bites his lip and looks as if he he's having a mental check list making sure everything is alright.

"Do you see the smile on my face or no?" He seems to be at ease with that response and smiles.

"I love you Eponine Thenardier. More than anything and anyone."

"I love you too/" him saying this makes the whole situation come up again in my mind and I feel as if theres a storm cloud over me now.

"Well start eating love!" He cuts off a piece of his chicken and starts eating. I start slowly first having a part of the bread and take another sip of my wine. I need to tell him, I need to tell him, _I need to tell him._

"We need to talk Enjolras." His body goes stiff and he swallows a bite of his food.

"We'll talk later this is a night to enjoy and celebrate us." He has another bite of his food and I swallow and what happens after that comes out in quick rush wishing I could just stop myself, "I had a dream about Marius." He stares at me his fork hitting the plate hard with a loud bang.

**_A/N: holy shit guys I am so sorry for not updating my life has been quite hectic lately but I'll be updating more frequently now I promise as long as you guys permit it though leave reviews please! xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

POV Enjolras

My fork hits the plate hard to the point I'm honestly surprise it didn't shatter right then and there. What the hell is she talking about? This explains why she's been so jumpy lately. I clear my throat and look in every direction but towards her for the fact I can feel her stare burning into me I bet if I looked up at her she'd be biting her lower lip playing with her hair or something to keep herself distracted.

"It's just the wine talking," I murmur picking up my fork again cutting my food into tiny pieces to keep distracted.

"It's not I'm sorry I don't know how this even happened."

"It's just a dream it's not like something actually happ- nothing did happen right…?"

"NO! No of course not Jesus."

"Then I don't know why it matters Eponine can we just continue our night how it was going before this mishap?"

"Yes but I just feel so horrible to be thinking of someone who isn't you." She stretches her arm across the table and starts stroking my cheek. I lean my face into her hand and sigh.

"It's fine. Pretend this never happened." She still likes him if that didn't make it obvious I don't know what more could. _Shut up Enjolras she loves you and you know that. She's still here isn't she? She cares and loves you._ I sigh at my own thoughts again. Tonight's going to be a long night I can tell.

POV Eponine

_Pretend this never happened?_ That's the only thing he has to say seriously? Him not saying anything other than that is more worrying because I have no idea what's going through his head and what thoughts he's thinking about. From the way he worded it he makes it seem as if me and Marius had a thing going on which is fucking crazy that has never happened. He probably thinks I still love him too. _Way to fuck things up 'Ponine. _I think to myself. Why did I even think to tell him on this night? Honestly this was supposed to be a special night and I ruined it I'm such a horrible person. It at least could have waited till we got home. Why do I never think things through? Why, why, why. The thing is even after telling him I still feel horrible and as if I'm being punched in the stomach repeatedly.

"I love you," I whisper not sure if he can even hear me.

"You too." I saw still mentally kicking my own ass.

"Are you ready to go love?" he smiles up at me but it's not his normal smile it's sort of a sad smile. That I can't even explain and it breaks my heart into tiny pieces.

"Only if you are sweetie." I give him a smile a smile that shows all the love I have for him hoping it makes the tiniest of differences. He gets up and pulls out my chair and holds his hand out towards me waiting for me to grab it. When I take his hand it's slightly sweaty but I could care less for the fact he didn't just storm off. I give his hand a gentle squeeze and he brings our hands up to his lips and kisses each one of my fingers softly as if there were no kisses at all it was like having a feather brush against your hand.

"I love you," he whispers into my hand and then moves our hands back and we start walking down the steps to leave the Musain.

"I love you too no matter what. I hope you realize that. No matter what I'll love you like crazy." A genuine smile spreads across his face and once again intertwines our fingers then kisses the top of my head. We start walking back home and I look up at the sky the stars shining bright with a full moon that makes the cobblestone light up under us. None of the street lights are lit because of how bright the moon is and in all honesty I think that's what made this moment more special because not only did I lose myself in the stars and the moon and night in general but I lose myself in the man I love unconditionally and he loves me too. I start humming a happy tune to myself knowing this is how I want it be I want this as long as I can have this for. I push away thoughts of the revolution and having a chance of him dying because I can't bare the thought of it he's something I need. To feel loved is such an amazing feeling especially if you haven't felt it in so long. It's as if life has become a whole new thing like I'm starting over in a sense. When they say to love someone you must love yourself first it's true. The moment that happens it's amazing and unexplainable it may seem crazy to those who have never felt love but this is just crazy. Before I was the one to love but never be loved in return all of that has changed though and I'm so happy about it. And that very person who got me to love myself is the exact same person I love with my entire heart. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.

With me being so lost in my thought I didn't realize we were close to our flat. I have a huge grin on my face. Enjolras looks over at me with a smile on his face.

"What has you so happy?" a gentle laugh comes out with that. It also causes me to blush a deep scarlet red.

"Just know I love you okay?" this brings a grin the size of mine onto his face and he spins me around quickly kissing me on the lips softly yet passionately and cups my face in his hands. _He's mine. He's no one else's just only mine._ This is what I've always wanted and needed. He strokes my cheek with his thumb while kissing me. I love him and I'm loved in return I never want this moment to end I want to remain this in love forever and I'll be damned if anyone ever tries to take this away. He's my little piece of heaven no one will ever take or have the chance to take. I love him and no one else.

**A/N: Once again guys I am so incredibly sorry life got busy and I had horrible writers block I still sort of do so I just did what I could think of so this chapter is probably really sucky I'm truly sorry about everything guys! I love all of you though please review thanks for reading xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Months Later…**

"You have got to be kidding me! Are you serious?" If you were in the room you could honestly feel the rage coming off of them because of how furious they were at each other but while Enjolras was trying to remain calm Eponine well wasn't and you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Can you please calm down?" He sighs rolling his eyes all it is lately is constant fighting that seems to be driving both of them up the wall in a way that is very far from being healthy in any form.

"Why should I calm down when you aren't even listening to a thing I have to say to you?! You're brushing it aside as if it's nothing! Why should I calm down?" She's leaning against the doorway her hands are clenched in a fist so tight are knuckles are turning white and it's surprising you haven't heard a bone crack in them. Enjolras sighs and runs his fingers through his hair knowing he doesn't have time to be fighting and bickering and then grips his pen tighter going back to writing.

"Do you even hear a thing I'm saying? Stop blatantly ignoring me god dammit."

"If you calm down then we'll talk. Until then you're just wasting your breath and words."

"You are so ignorant you know that? You act as if you rule the world as if you're going to win and in the end you and I both know this won't amount to shit. You just have a death wish and a bullseye on you." He turns around slowly in his chair cocking his head to the side which causes her to smirk knowing she got a reaction out of him and moves her hands to her hips instead of having her arms crossed in front of her chest and she leans her head against the door frame.

"They won't help you. You and I both know that. Remember I was once one of them before I moved in with you. NO ONE WILL HELP!"

"The people will rise 'Ponine and help us just please calm down I need to focus on my work." She laughed shaking her head and walked towards Enjolras making him stand up.

"Please just relax take a bath, eat something, take a nap, read I don't know but calm down. Please." He held his arms out and looked down at her with sad eyes just wanting all this fighting to all officially be over and be happy with their lives like they used to be.

"No you see that's the thing. You put your so called "work" before me. You have such a shitty way of showing someone you love them Enjolras you don't understand." When she said that it pretty much felt like someone punched him in the stomach which set him off igniting everything he's been trying to not say. He can't believe he just heard that though especially from her. Out of all of the people in the world she would've been the last he'd expect to say something like that to him.

"Are you fucking kidding me Eponine?" He started raising his voice which is rare and even when he does raise his voice it's only in meetings not in a personal fight or anything among that. That caused Eponine to start biting her lip but then she rolled her eyes not wanting to show any weakness.

"I have done so much for you and you think I don't love you Eponine are you serious," it was his turn to laugh and he threw his head back which just made her even more furious at him. No one would laugh in her face especially, NOT him of all people.

"I let you move in wit-"

"I remember quite well you were the one who offered that." He narrowed his eyes at that but continued anyway.

"with me, I fed you, I took care of you, I loved you, I still love you Eponine stop being so stupid and blind because of your own anger."

"You act like being with me is such a chore. Sorry for invading didn't mean to God forbid you care about anything other than your precious Patria."

"Oh my god why are you being such a bitch?" He didn't even realize he said it till after and he wish he could bite his tongue. Never in his life has he seen someone so mad it was actually scary she looked like a lioness taking on her prey.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard what you said correctly care to repeat?" She started stalking forward even closer to him. Enjolras swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't mean that I sw-"

"I said do you care to repeat what you just said?"

"Eponine I promise I did n-" SMACK he realized when it was too and before he could finish what he was going to say that she slapped him hard across the face leaving a bright red hand print.

"Don't bother looking for me Enjolras." He could hear the tremble in her voice as she stormed out of the room. What brought him back to reality was the sound of the front door of the flat slamming shut. His mouth was open in shock at what just happened. The only thing running through his mind being _what the fuck did I just do?_

**_A/N: wow hi guys okay if you can tell I obviously pretty much wrote this entirely different from my usual writing style I don't know why but it just came out this way I guess? Anyway leave reviews please thanks sorry it's been taking so long for an update xx_**


End file.
